


the Semi's first day of school!

by seijhoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but at least im on time shshs, granted i got sick, happy birthday amy!!, helicopter dad semi, im a lot earlier than last year, potential spoilers for post time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: “Eita, are you okay?” He asked gently, leading him out of the room.“Y-Yeah, ‘m fine!” He sniffled and wiped his eyes. “I-I just… It was harder than I thought, watching her go…”(or, Kenjirou and Eita have a hard time letting go)
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	the Semi's first day of school!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semisemi (artifice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/gifts).



> this ended up wayyyy longer than I thought it would but that just means more semishira cuteness! Also, happy birthday amy!! thank you for having gotten me into loving Shiratorizawa (and by association, semishira), and indulging in all of my headcanons. It truly is lucky that you share a birthday with the one and only Semi Eita.
> 
> I hope you like it, and the cameo by miss Semi Kohana, it's been too long since she's been around! <3
> 
> (p.s. still can't believe we manifested her irl)

Semi Kenjirou was expected to be a helicopter parent, even he expected himself to be one when they adopted their daughter. He was self-admittedly uptight, extremely careful and precise about everything he did, and he already had a child, his 43 year old husband, who wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had the right spirit.

Surprisingly though, when it came down to it, it wasn’t him who was the helicopter parent.

In all honesty, he shouldn’t have been surprised.

***

Eita had been fine before Hime, their daughter’s, first day of primary school. He’d been hyping her up when she was feeling scared, telling her how exciting it would be and how she’d make so many new friends. Hime was a shy girl, she wasn’t super outgoing and preferred to be inside and reading, or playing with the keyboard Eita had sitting in the living room. It was no surprise that she was so nervous, which is why Kenjirou and Eita had done everything in their power to make her as confident as possible before her first day of school. She’d gone to bed the night before still feeling unsure, but Eita had smiled at her, kissed her head, and told her that everything would be okay.

“Do you think she’ll actually be okay?” Kenjirou had asked from their bed as Eita brushed his teeth in the bathroom. “I’m just afraid she’ll cry, or she won’t want to go inside the classroom.” He sighed, setting his phone down on the nightstand.

Eita poked his head out of the bathroom, and Kenjirou felt his worries melt away for a split second. His toothbrush was hanging out of his mouth and his hair was all tousled. He wore an old band t-shirt that he didn’t recognize, and a plain pair of gray sweatpants, and he swooned to himself. He was so beautiful.

“I think she’ll be okay.” Eita said finally, having spit out the toothpaste and gone to lay on his side of the bed. “I want to say that we did our part in boosting her confidence.”

“I just hope that she makes friends, and doesn’t stick to just being alone.” He sighed, still fretting to himself. He was unconsciously bunching and twisting the gray comforter in his hands. 

He felt Eita’s arm slip around him, pulling him down on top of him. Kenjirou immediately rested his head on his chest, sighing at the sound of his steady heartbeat. “I know you’re scared Kenji, but I think it’ll be okay. Just try to keep it together tomorrow.” He teased lightly, trying to lift his mood.

Kenjirou huffed, lightly smacking his chest. It was true, the thought of their baby starting her first day of primary school made his chest tight, he didn’t like that she was growing up so fast. But that didn’t mean that he was going to cry when seeing her off tomorrow. “Shut up.”

Eita laughed, and he felt himself melt again. He couldn’t help it, even if he was trying to be mad, if he did something like that, he was putty in his hands. He sighed and nuzzled his face into his chest. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“Because, you’re cuuuute.” He laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Okay, come on, let’s go to sleep. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Right, because we’re the ones who are going to school tomorrow.” He snorted and closed his eyes, Eita’s soft humming lulling him into a deep slumber.

***

“Okay you three, say cheese!”

Kenjirou put his hand on Hime’s shoulder, smiling a little at the camera. Eita’s sister, Kohana, came to take pictures of the three of them. Even as a mother of two, she was still as chipper and happy, not looking sleep deprived in the slightest. Tsutomu had to be at work, but Kohana had happily offered to be there to help (mostly because she’d been cooped up in the house on maternity leave and was itching to get out of the house). Her three year old son, Hatori, held tightly to his mother’s hand, his black bangs swooping over his forehead much like his father, and her one month old daughter, Mei, was strapped to her chest in a baby carrier, fast asleep. 

Kohana smiled as she took multiple pictures, putting her phone down. “Alright! I’ll send you guys all of these, you look great Hime!”

Hime smiled at her aunt, her hands laced behind her back. “Thank you…”

They were all standing outside of the school building, with other kids and parents filtering in behind them. Hime was standing behind Eita, clutching his shirt tightly in her fist. Her eyes were wide with fear as she watched all the kids go inside the building, and she shrunk further behind her father. Kenjirou shared a look with Eita, and he nodded, scooting their daughter back in front of them and kneeling in front of her.

“Alright, ready baby girl?”

She shook her head quickly, “N-No, I don’t wanna papa don’t make me, please?”

Kenjirou could see Eita’s resolve falter slightly at her pouty face, but he held his ground, shaking his head. “Can you at least try for me? And for dad too?”

He could see that she was still unsure, so he upped the ante. “If you at least give it a try, we can get ice cream after school.”

Hime brightened up slightly. “Really?”

“Mhm, any kind you want.”

She considered this, finally nodding with a determined look on her face. “Okay.. let’s go.”

Eita smiled and squeezed her hand, beginning to lead her inside. “Bye Hana!”

“Bye Ei!” She chuckled and waved to him with her free hand, looking to Kenjirou. “Good luck.”

Kenjirou chuckled and waved to her, following after his husband and daughter, who had already made their way to her classroom. He caught up to them, smiling. “Ready Hime?”

Hime gulped and nodded, leading Eita inside by the hand and with Kenjirou close behind. There were already a bunch of children getting settled in, and the teacher was going around and making sure that everyone was good. He noticed the three of them standing by the door and smiled brightly at them, going to greet them. But Kenjirou recognized him immediately, he was pretty sure that was the other setter from Karasuno, when their schools played against each other. It seemed so long ago, but he hadn’t changed a bit.

It seemed that the teacher recognized him too, and bowed slightly. “You’re Shirabu Kenjirou right? And Semi Eita? It’s good to see you both!”

Kenjirou bowed in return, Eita and Hime doing the same. “It’s Semi Kenjirou now, but it’s good to see you as well. This is our daughter, Hime, who’s in your class.” He paused, leaning forward a little. “She’s a little nervous.” He said that part a little quieter.

“Ohh, I see.” Sugawara smiled and crouched down to her level, holding out his hand to her. “Well it’s very nice to meet you Hime-chan, I’m Sugawara sensei! And you know what? There are a lot of kids who are nervous about the first day of school.”

Hime blinked, shaking his hand gently. “Really?”

“Mhm!” He grinned at her, and Kenjirou was impressed. He was really good with kids and relating to them.

“So, do you think you can come in and have a good day with me and the other kids?” He asked her gently.

She considered this, and looked back at her parents, who gave her encouraging smiles, and then looked back at her teacher. She gave him a small smile and nodded. “Okay, I can do that.”

“Great! Glad to hear it.” Sugawara smiled and led her further into the classroom. “Say bye to your dads!”

Hime smiled and turned to wave to them, following Sugawara over to a bunch of other kids, introducing herself. Seemed that she was okay now.

“Well, ready to go now Ei- Eita?”

Kenjirou looked to his husband in alarm, seeing tears gathering in his eyes. He truly looked like he was about to cry at any moment. He sniffled and turned his head away, rubbing furiously at his eyes. And he thought Eita was gonna be the calm and collected one today, oh how the tables have turned.

“Eita, are you okay?” He asked gently, leading him out of the room. 

“Y-Yeah, ‘m fine!” He sniffled and wiped his eyes. “I-I just… It was harder than I thought, watching her go…”

Kenjirou smiled softly at that and kissed his cheek quickly, pulling him out of the building. “It’s okay, come on big man, let’s get you home, and we can be together for a while before I have to go into the hospital.”

“..Okay.”

He chuckled and pushed him towards the car, rubbing his back. “How about we get breakfast on our way back?”

Eita smiled at him, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yeah, okay.”

And as they walked back to their car, Kenjirou too felt his heart ache a little. After all, this would just be the first instance of them letting go. 

But, what is life if you don’t let go?

**Author's Note:**

> I also hope you enjoyed Suga's mini cameo hehe


End file.
